Yuna Pokemon Adventure
by Strife99
Summary: Yuna gets transported from here world to the Pokemon world and she starts her adventure as a Pokemon Trainer later joined by Rikku when she goes to the pokemon world and starts hers too.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Final Fantasy X & Pokémon._

Set before Final Fantasy X takes place the year that Yuna is placed Besaid Island. 2 years before Ash comes to Hoenn.

At Besaid.

"Lu are you sure?" Wakka asked.  
"Yes I got this before Sin attacked and someone told me that if you use it, it random transport you in any place and time or Universe so she could go to a Universe that we don't know but with all the Fiends around I want Yuna to get a better life than she has right now" Lulu said.  
"Can she come back?" Wakka asked.  
Lulu shook the head.  
"So it's a one way trip" Wakka said.  
"Yes but it's for the better" Lulu said.

An hour later.  
"Sir Wakka, Lady Lulu what are we going do now?" A girl asked.  
A tear went down both Lulu's and Wakka's face.  
"Why are you both crying?" The girl asked.  
"Yuna I'm sorry but if you'll live in a world without fear then it's the only way" Lulu said.  
"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked.  
Lulu tossed a Sphere at Yuna white light surrounded Yuna.  
"Lulu why?" Yuna asked as more white light surrounded her.  
"To be in a world without fear" Lulu said.  
The white light completely surrounded Yuna and then she was gone.  
Yuna passed by many Universes one was constantly fighting Demons to get a jewel (Inuyasha) the next one was a school where the student & teachers are really Monster (Rosario Vampire) the third one was a place kids go to an academy to teach you how to become a pro at a certain game (Yu-gi-oh! Gx) the fourth one was where people dressed in kimono and has a special sword to defeat a white monster with mask (Bleach) the fifth one people enter a card game where they become that certain monster (Chaotic) the sixth one was a world there a sword has the power to banish evil (Legend of Zelda) the seventh one where virus are fought using battle chip (MegaMan Starforce) final the one where Yuna enters where people train creatures called Pokémon.

Pokémon world.  
Petalburg City.

Norman house.  
"Dad can't my Pokémon License now?" A 8 year old girl asked.  
"No May you'll have to wait" a man said.  
"Awe nuts" May said.  
At that moment a Sphere of white light appeared and then disappeared and after it disappeared a little girl of 8 years old was there.  
"Dad who is she?" May asked.  
"No clue but I don't see any parents of her so she'll have to put in a foster home" May's Dad said.  
"Wait can't you adopt her?" May asked as she wanted to get to know her.

Few weeks later.  
"So do you know who you are yet" May asked.  
"Nope but I like it here and these umm what are they called again?" The girl asked.  
"Pokémon" May said.  
"Those Pokémon battles I see on TV I want to do that too" the girl said.  
"Me too but we have to wait till our 10th and our birthday is only 2 days difference so Dad said for us to go on mine" May said.  
"Aw nuts" the girl said.  
At that moment May's dad came in.  
"Young lady do you remember your name at lease?" May's dad asked.  
The girl tried to remember but all she remembered was bad and horrible stuff but her name she couldn't remember.  
"I wish I could remember but I can't remember my own name only stuff that has blood and killing" the girl said.  
"Ok I won't ask you again since I don't think you want to remember all the bad stuff so I'll take you and May to the place that adopts kids unless you don't like us?" May's dad asked.  
The girl thought it over and then nods to it.

At an adoption Centre.  
"Hi how can I help you?" Man asked.  
"I like to adopt this girl since I don't think she has any parents" May's Dad said.  
"Does she have a name?" The name asked.  
"She can't remember it" May's Dad said.  
"Where did you find her?" The man asked.  
"Well she appeared in my home after a white light disappeared" May's Dad said.  
"Are you trying to waste my time?" The man asked. "Kid where are you from?"  
"Please don't make me remember all that stuff" the girl said.  
"Listen she has a very bad past and making her remember it would be very cruel of you to do that" May's Dad said.  
"But we need a name for her then" the man said.  
"Dad I have one" May said.  
"And what is that May?" May's Dad asked.  
"Jewel" May said.  
"Do you like it?" May's Dad asked.  
"I have a better one" the girl said.  
"And what is that?" The man asked.  
"Reina."  
Note: I wanted a different name for Yuna since don't remember anything from Spira or anyone.  
"It means pure or clean" the man said.  
May's Dad signed the papers to adopted Reina (Yuna) into his family.

2 years later.  
"Reina come on, we got to hurry" May said.  
"I know May" Reina said as she and May hurries up to get to the lab.

Meanwhile a kid with a Pikachu on his shoulder arrives.  
Note: Pikachu isn't sick here.  
"Pikachu are you excited?" The kid asked.  
Pikachu nods.  
"Let's get to over to Professor Birch" the kid said.  
"Pika pi pi (then let's hurry Ash)" Pikachu said.  
"Don't have tell me twice."

With Reina.  
"Reina come on hurry up if we don't we might miss any Pokémon" May said.  
"Don't have to tell me twice Sis" Reina said as she and May peddled faster to get to Littleroot Town.

With the Ash.  
"Pikachu we're almost there" Ash said.  
"Pika."

Reina and May arrived at the Professor Birch lab.  
"We're here" May said.

The two of them enters the Lab.  
"You must be May & Reina Maple" Birch said.  
"Yes" May said.  
Birch let out Mudkip, Torchic and Treecko.  
May chose Torchic as her starter and Reina chose Mudkip as her starter.  
Just then Ash arrived at the lab and enters.  
"You must be Ash Ketchum?" Birch asked.  
"Yes that's me?" Ash asked.  
Prof. Birch took Ash Pokédex and updates his Pokédex.  
"There done" Birch said as he gave Ash Pokédex back.  
"What's the closest City?" Ash asked.  
"That would be Petalburg just over the hill" Birch said.  
"Reina and myself live there" May said.  
"The three of us could travel together" Ash said. "It's always fun to travel with someone then travel alone."  
"I don't mind and besides May has a huge" Reina said as she was interrupted by May.  
"Shut up about what I think you're going to say" May said.  
"What was that?" Ash asked.  
"Nothing but on the way you could tell us about your battles" Reina said as she grinned an evil look at May as she thought of a mean way to embarrass her sister.  
Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Sure. Bye," Ash called waving to Prof. Burch and the others. May and Reina waved goodbye to the others too and three of them set off.

On the road.  
"So Ash can you tell us about your first gym battle?" Reina asked.  
"In Kanto or Johto?" Ash asked.  
"When you started out" May said.  
"Well when I face the gym leader of Pewter city which was at that time my friend Brock and he used Geodude and being a beginner trainer I sent out my Butterfree" Ash said.  
"Did you win?" Reina asked.  
"No but the next time I did" Ash said.

2 hours later.  
At Petalburg City.

As soon as they got to Petalburg. "I have something to do" May said as she left and as dragged Reina with her as she running off. Ash just wave to them.  
"Pikachu are you ready to face the gym leader?" Ash asked.  
"Pika."  
"I'll take that as a yes" Ash said.  
Not long later Ash walked to the gym and walks inside.  
"Is there anyone home?" Ash called.  
"Could you keep it down." Said a voice. "I'm in the middle of watching the semifinal match of the Johto League." Ash turned around to see a short boy with black hair, glasses wearing a green shirt and brown shorts.  
"Sorry kid" Ash said.  
The kid opens his eyes and when he saw who it was he flipped. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really you, Alf the guy who lost to Harrison in the semifinal."  
Ash chuckled, "Actually it's Ash and do you know where the Gym leader is?"  
The little boy suddenly smirked. "Oh I know where he is and he's me."  
Ash stared blankly, "Yeah right."  
"What you don't believe me. Bring it on." The kid said getting in his face. Ash did the same and they were now glaring. A girl's voice interrupted them.  
"Hey Max, what are you doing?" May asked appearing outside the window.  
"Max you better not be bugging the challengers" another girl said  
"Oh, hey sis." Max said.  
"Sis? May & Reina is your sister?" Ash asked looking at Max through the corner of his eye.  
"Well actually May is my Blood sister and Reina is my adopted sister" Max said.  
"Well it seems we have guests." Said a male voice. A man appeared and so did a woman.  
"Yes, must be a new friend of Max's." she said.  
Ash glared over at Max making him smile sheepishly. "Gym leader huh?" he muttered.  
A little while later Ash was introduced to the rest of them. It turns out that May and Reina's father, Norman, was the Petalburg gym leader. His wife, Caroline, was a good cook. Ash really enjoyed himself.  
"So Ash, what brings you all the way to Hoenn?" Norman asked.  
"To compete in the Hoenn League." Ash said.  
"I see," Norman said. "Well this is the Petalburg gym. Let's have a battle."  
Ash smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that" Now they were all in the arena. Ash and Norman were in the trainer's box. May, Reina, Max and Caroline were sitting on the side. "What are the requirements?"  
"A three-on-three battle." Norman said.  
Ash groaned, "Really? I left all my Pokemon back in Pallet."  
Norman laughed, "That's okay. It'll just be a one on one battle."  
Ash smirked, "Go Pikachu."  
"I choose you Vigoroth." Norman called. The battle began.  
"Vigoroth use Scratch."  
"Pikachu dodge it and use agility."  
Pikachu jumped out of the way to avoid it and then moved very quickly to confuse Vigoroth to where to hit.  
"Pikachu is fast" Caroline said. The kids nodded.  
"Now Pikachu use Fire Punch" Ash called.  
Pikachu then stopped behind Vigoroth and punched it very hard making Vigoroth go flying and Vigoroth was burned by the attack.  
"Hang in there Vigoroth, use Focus Punch." Vigoroth just barely got Pikachu but Pikachu was able do dodge in time.  
Pikachu Volt Tackle Ash called.  
Without a moment hesitation Pikachu Charged at Vigoroth for the attack. "Vigoroth go for another Focus Punch." The two attacks collided and both Vigoroth and Pikachu fell to the ground.  
Both Pokémon is unable to battle or the match is a tie the ref said.  
Wow Reina said.  
I can live with a tie Ash said as he walks to Pikachu.  
Norman returned Vigoroth, "Good job Vigoroth, you did your best." He walked up to Ash. "That was a good battle. Your Pikachu is very strong."  
"Thanks Norman." Ash said and they shook hands.

Then a hole was blown in the wall.  
"What was that?"  
"Prepare for trouble." Said a female voice.  
"Make it Double." Said a male voice.  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
"To announce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth that's right."

"Not you guys" Ash said.  
"Better believe it Twerp" Jessie said. "Go Arbok.  
Go Weezing James said. "Weezing Smokescreen"  
Arbok grab Pikachu Jessie commanded.  
While Weezing shot out smoke out of his mouth Arbok went to grab Pikachu.

2 feet from the building.  
Someone in trouble "Go Luxray go Manectric" a man said. "Luxray use Ice Fang on Weezing and Manectric use Crunch on the other one."

Back with Ash.  
"Pikachu Thunder Wave" Ash called but Arbok was using Wrap on Pikachu so hard that Pikachu couldn't.  
"We win" Jessie said as they went into their Meowth Balloon.  
Just then a Luxray used Ice Fang on Arbok and freeing Pikachu in the process and knocking out Arbok.  
"What Pokémon is that?" Ash asked.  
The man approached the building.  
"Is Pikachu alright?" The man asked.  
"Yea" Ash said.  
"Luxray Thunder" the man said.  
Luxray sent team rocket flying.  
"Return" the man said he returns his Pokémon.

Later that night.  
Thanks for your help earlier Norman said.  
No problem I was just passing by the man said.  
And what's your name? Reina asked.  
The man walks by them and says a name. Stephen.  
Huh Ash said.  
That my name, Stephen said as he left.  
Ash, May and Reina here's a badge case for each of you Norman said as he gave it to them.  
Thanks Ash said as he put it away.

TIMESKIP

3 months had past and in those 3 months Reina, Ash and May has gotten 3 badges.  
Some of Reina new Pokémon.  
Kirlia which she caught as a Ralts  
Golbat  
Lairon  
Sandshrew

And some of Ash's new Pokémon.  
Treecko  
Taillow  
Numel  
Corphish  
Snorunt

Some of May's new Pokémon.  
Beautifly  
Solrock  
Bulbasaur  
Whismur  
Swablu  
Jigglypuff

"Reina what Pokémon are you using against the next gym leader which is a fire type?" Ash asked.  
"Not sure but I was thinking of using Lairon hard defense to help me win" Reina said.  
"But it's a Steel type" Ash said.  
"I know but with it's overwhelming Defense it just may help me" Reina said.  
"And you May?" Ash asked.  
"Well I know I'll be using Solrock but other than him I have no idea" May said.

Two weeks later.  
Lavaridge Town.  
The gym.

(I'm a bit lazy so I'm going to skip around.)

Ash faced the Gym leader Flannery.  
Pikachu vs. Slugma. Winner Pikachu.  
Pikachu vs. Camerupt. Winner Camerupt.  
Corphish vs. Camerupt. Winner Corphish.  
Ash switches his Corphish for his Treecko.  
Treecko vs. Torkoal. Winner Torkoal.  
Corphish vs. Torkoal. Winner Corphish.

Next May faced the Gym leader Flannery.  
Solrock vs. Slugma Winner Solrock.  
Solrock Vs. Numel Winner Solrock.  
Solrock vs. Torkoal. Winner Torkoal.  
Jigglypuff vs. Torkoal. Winner Torkoal.  
May thought really hard on her last Pokemon.  
Swablu vs. Torkoal. Winner Swablu.

Last but not lease Reina faced off against the Gym leader Flannery.  
Mudkip vs. Slugma Winner Mudkip.  
Marshtomp (Mudkip evolved) vs. Ponyta Winner Ponyta.  
Golbat vs. Ponyta. Winner Golbat.  
Golbat vs. Torkoal. Winner Torkoal.  
Lairon vs. Torkoal. Winner Lairon.

Flannery presented the three of them a badge.  
"Now we go face your Dad May" Ash said.  
"Yea" May said as she was unsure if she could beat her dad.  
"Reina I was impressed one how your Lairon was able to beat my Torkoal" Flannery said.  
Flannery grandpa walks up to her.  
"Flannery I can tell you want to go with them" Flannery's grandpa said.  
"But what about the Gym?" Flannery asked.  
"I'll take care of it and you can go with them" Flannery's grandpa said.  
Flannery hugged her grandpa. "Thank you"

On route 111.  
"So Flannery other Fire types what types are you going to get?" Reina asked.  
"Well to tell you the truth I kind of want to train Ground Types" Flannery said.  
"Do you have any?" Reina said.  
"Yea one and I gave all my Pokémon except Torkoal to my grandpa" Flannery said. "Go Cubone."  
"Cu cu Cu-bone."  
As they walks to the sandstorm a long snake like Pokémon came and attack our heroes.  
"A Dragonair" Ash said.  
"What is it doing here in the Hoenn Region since they are normally are in Blackthorn City in the Johto Region or at the Safari zone in the Kanto Region" Flannery said.  
Reina knew that his tail was in huge pain.  
"Go Lairon" Reina said. "Lairon use Water Pulse on it's tail." Lairon shot a burst of water at Dragonair's tail and he hit it but due to Dragonair being a dragon type it wasn't very effective.  
"What are you doing?" Ash asked.  
"Simple Dragonair has a huge pain in it's tail and the only way to bring the burn is to use water attacks" Reina said.  
"Yea I get about helping Dragonair but attacking it's tail?" Ash asked.  
"It got a huge Burn in it's tail" Reina said.  
"Reina got the right idea by using Water since it's weak to ice types attack" Flannery said.  
"Go Marshtomp" Reina said. "Lairon Water Pulse, Marshtomp Water Gun." Lairon & Marshtomp shot a burst of water at Dragonair's tail and they hit it but due to Dragonair being a dragon type it wasn't very effective but the two attacks manage to turn the burn down a bit.  
One question Reina why use water type attacks Ash asked.  
Everyone fell down in anime style.  
What did I say? Ash asked.  
One ice type attacks will weaken it and two you asked a stupid question Reina said.  
"Go Corphish" Ash said. "Use Bubblebeam on Dragonair Tail Corphish" Corphish shot rapid burst of bubbles at Dragonair's tail.  
Dragonair shot a powerful Flamethrower at Corphish and it was so strong that it took out Corphish.  
"Return" Ash said.  
"Guys I'm staying here to help Dragonair Ash you, May and Flannery can go while I help Dragonair" Reina said.  
"Why Sis?" May asked.  
"I'm doing whatever it takes to help it out" Reina said. "Go Golbat"  
"What are you doing?" May asked.  
"Golbat use Whirlwind to separate us from them" Reina said. Golbat did so blowing Ash, May and Max away from Reina but he missed Flannery as she is hiding from Golbat aim.

With Ash and May.  
"Ash we should try to get back there" May said as she wasn't ready to leave her Sister yet.  
"May I think we should just head to Petalburg" Ash said.  
"But what about" May said as she was interrupted.  
"May if this is what Reina wants to do then I'm going to support her then" Max said.  
"I suppose so" May said as she wasn't happy.

Back with Reina.  
Flannery you can come out Reina said.  
"How did you know?"  
"Simple I only saw Ash and my siblings get blown away not you."

This next part is Reina taking with Dragonair.  
"_Dragonair why did you attack Corphish" Reina asked through her mind._  
"_Because it's attack sting more than Lairon and Marshtomp attacks" Dragonair said through Reina mind._  
"_He was just trying to help to get rid of the burn in your tail."_  
"_How did you know that I have a burn there?"_  
"_Don't know I just knew somehow."_  
"_What do you mean?"_  
"_Well let's just say when you attack my friends and myself I could tell that there was something wrong with your tail."_  
Dragonair laughed.  
"_What's so funny?"_  
"_I just thought it was funny when you knew right away what was wrong with my tail before anyone else"_  
"_Oh ok also I know you're not from Hoenn so where are you from?"_  
"_Tell you the truth I am originally from a place called the Dragon's Den which to get there you'll have go to Blackthorn City."_  
"_Oh ok so I'll help you get there but after the Hoenn League."_  
"_If you'll do that it's ok but I have all the time in the world while you compete in the Hoenn League."_  
"_So you'll let me capture you?"_  
"_Not without a battle."_

"Lairon return" Reina said.  
"What are you doing?" Flannery asked.  
"You'll see Marshtomp use Icy Wind" Reina said. Marshtomp shot a windy burst of ice at Dragonair but Dragonair shot a powerful Flamethrower at Marshtomp. "Use Dig." Marshtomp quickly dug underground to dodge the attack.  
Dragonair then fired a powerful burst of water in the hole.  
"Marshtomp Ice Beam" Reina said. Marshtomp turns around and fires a burst ice in the direction that he dug and it came in contact with Dragonair attack and Dragonair's attack is overpowering Marshtomp. "Marshtomp Protect." as Marshtomp couldn't go through Dragonair attack he quickly used Protect as his body is surrounded in light green and a green barrier appears around it and the attack is bounce off him and goes straight out of the ground.  
"While you're in the ground use a full powered Dig on Dragonair" Reina said.  
"Is she serious?" Flannery asked.  
Marshtomp dig so fast towards Dragonair and he was so fast that he popped out without notice.  
"Ice Beam" Reina said. Marshtomp fires a burst ice at Dragonair but Dragonair fires a burst of fire at Marshtomp.  
"Marshtomp Full power Ice beam." Marshtomp cranked up the power of it's ice beam to maximum and overpowered Dragonair's Flamethrower and hit Dragonair hard and he went down but then got back up.  
It got hit hard by Marshtomp's Ice beam and still continues to fight Flannery said.  
"Marshtomp let's end it Double-Edge but at full Power" Reina said. Marshtomp went towards Dragonair and Dragonair knew that Reina was ending it and Dragonair fires a powerful Hyper Beam at Marshtomp but Marshtomp still pushes through to hit Dragonair and knocking him on the ground.  
"Go Pokeball" Reina said.  
A red light engulfs Dragonair into the Pokeball and the Pokeball shakes once, twice and then it finally stops.  
"Reina I thought you were going to help it?" Flannery asked.  
"Cu cu bone."  
"Well I think he needs more help to than just attacking with water" Reina said.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing._  
I don't own Final Fantasy X & Pokémon._

So Reina what are going do after the Hoenn League? Flannery asked.  
Well I'm going to Johto next Reina said.  
Why there? Flannery asked.  
Well since Dragonair is from there so Reina said.  
No need to say anymore Flannery said.  
So Flannery how long till we get to Petalburg? Reina asked.  
Flannery checked her PokéNav and saw it would take a month and a half.  
A month and a half just to get there Flannery said.  
Dammit I thought it would take 3 weeks Reina said.  
And that is just the short way since we have to go to Verdanturf Town and then enter the Rusturf Tunnel to get to Route 116 and then go to Rustboro City and then from there it be a bit of a walk to get to Petalburg City Flannery said.  
Reina groined after what Flannery said.  
Flannery and Reina got through Mauville City and Verdanturf Town quite easy and in just 2 weeks they got to Rusturf Tunnel and when they got half way through the tunnel they saw an injured Phanpy on the ground.  
Go Cubone Flannery said.  
Cubone went over to Phanpy and begin to talk to it.  
"Cu cu bon."  
"Phan py han."  
"My guess is that Phanpy is hurt worse than it looks" Flannery said.  
"This cave is known for having Whismur so we might see them" Reina said.  
"But why is Phanpy in here then" Flannery said.  
"Let's go back to Verdanturf Town" Reina suggested.  
"But that would take 3 hours" Flannery said.  
"I know but what choice do we have" Reina said.  
Flannery grabs Phanpy to bring it to a Pokémon Center.

An hour and a half later.  
As they continue to go back to Verdanturf Town they ran into a Whismur that attack Cubone as Whismur's hand becomes surrounded by an icy glow and then punches Cubone.  
"Why did you attack Cubone when it did nothing?" Flannery asked.  
"I have a feeling that it attacked Phanpy" Reina said. "Go Lairon."  
But Lairon is weak to ice Flannery said.  
Don't worry about that Reina said.  
Whismur rushed towards Lairon and went to hit him with an Ice punch but Lairon moved to the right.  
"Now Rock Smash" Rein said.  
Without a moment to lose Lairon kicked Whismur with a powerful Kick that made it go back a bit.  
Whi mur Whis.  
"Lairon use Metal Claw."  
Lairon's claws glow white and it slashes Whismur with it and deals a bit damage and Whismur then runs off.

A hour and a half later.  
At Verdanturf Town.

Pokémon Center.  
Nurse Joy this Phanpy is hurt Flannery said.  
I'll see that I can do Nurse Joy said.  
Also heal my Dragonair since it's tail has a huge burn on it Reina said.  
How did that happened? Nurse Joy asked.  
Don't know since when I caught it, it already had the burn Reina said.  
Reina gave Dragonair Pokeball to Nurse Joy.  
Nurse joy went to the back with Reina's Dragonair Pokeball and with Phanpy.  
Reina and Flannery went to the Cafeteria to get some grub.  
Flannery are you worried about Phanpy? Reina asked.  
Yea and it's in the type I want so after it's recovery I plan to catch it Flannery said.

With Ash and Co.  
Ash we're almost at Petalburg City so that means you and May going to fight Dad Max said. So do you know what Pokémon you're going to use?  
Pikachu, Sceptile and Camerupt (that's right both Treecko and Numel evolved into their final forms) Ash said.  
And how about you May? Max said.  
You'll see May said.

Back with Reina and Flannery.  
So what Pokémon do you plan to use against your father? Flannery asked.  
Well I'll use my Sandshrew to start Reina said.  
Does it know any fighting type moves? Flannery asked.  
Nope but I have 100% faith in it Reina said.  
Well I hope you can beat him Flannery said.  
Just then Nurse joy came to the table where Flannery and Reina is at.  
Can you two come with me? Nurse joy asked.  
Sure Reina said.

In the operator room.  
As you can see the burn on Dragonair's Tail is awful but it will have to stay here to recover for 3 days Nurse Joy said.  
3 days Reina said.  
I know you want to continue your journey and I know just going in the tunnel is just a 3 hours to get through also Phanpy is a critical condition and by the morning he'll be fine Nurse Joy said.  
Oh that's good Flannery said.  
Reina ran out of the Pokémon Center.

Outside of the Pokémon Center.  
3 days for Dragonair to heal it's tail why can't it be overnight to heal Reina said.  
Just then a man walked up to Reina.  
You look upset you, me Pokémon battle the man said.  
Go Lairon Reina said.  
Go Machoke the man said. "Machoke use Karate Chop."  
Dodge it and use Headbutt Reina said.  
Lairon couldn't dodge the attack in time and Machoke hit Lairon with a powerful Karate Chop and weaken him to the point that if another attack hits Lairon would faint then.  
Lairon get up Reina said.  
Don't bother it's over the man said.  
Rollout now Reina said as Lairon curls into a ball and rolls towards the Machoke with incredible speed and power.  
Machoke grab it.  
As Machoke grabs Lairon as it tried the rolls through him but Machoke manages to hold him off with ease.  
Machoke use Hyper Beam the man said as Machoke fires a huge beam of white light at Lairon and causing him to faint.  
No Lairon get up Reina said as she refused to admit that she lost.  
Listen you lost.  
Just then on Reina's back grew two large wings (Bahamut's Wing) then in her hand was a fiery ball that looks like she was going to hit the guy.  
What the heck the guy said.  
Just then Flannery came out of the Pokémon Center and was all this.  
Will you please explain? Flannery asked as she is totally lost with what is going on.  
Simple that Lairon lost the Pokémon battle and as soon as it did something just happened to her.

Back in Spira.  
Lu it's been a few years since you tossed that sphere and are you sure Yuna still remember us? A man asked.  
Don't matter a woman said.  
Just then a girl of 8 years old walked up to them.  
Can I help you? The woman asked.  
Do you know where my cousin Yuna is cause if she isn't brought back to my dad to get the med to control the thing inside her then will go to hell the girl said.  
What do you mean? The woman asked.  
Lu it's just an Al Bhed lie the man said.  
You see every 5 years all al bhed go out of control and gain monster like strength and it can fire a fire ball at someone that it could kill them the girl said. So where is Yuna?  
What's your name? The woman asked.  
Rikku and it's urgent that I find her if I don't she'll destroy town a single town in just ten minutes and the head to the next town in two after that and begin destroy the next one and so on.  
Have you heard of the Mystic Sphere? The woman asked.  
Yea since there are 50 made total and dad has two on him and has 30 more in storage so 20 of them we are yet to find Rikku said.  
You see my mom has one when Sin killed her and the woman said as she was interrupted.  
You just tossed at Yuna without knowing how to get her back Rikku said.  
How did you know? The woman asked.  
Pops I found someone that had one of your special Spheres Rikku said.  
Are you 100% sure? A voice asked.  
Yes but these two people foolishly tossed it at Yuna without knowing how to get her back.  
A while later Rikku's father showed up.  
I see the man said.  
So can you track it? Rikku asked.  
A piece of cake but I'll have to use one of the Mystic Spheres on me and give the other on to you the man said as he set the first one to the location the Yuna went to and the second one to the Al bhed home. Now here's the med to heal Yuna and I'm giving you 6 bottles even thou you'll only need one but I can say how long you'll be over there so that why I'm giving to that much.  
I know if someone else tried to open it they'll get a little shock except someone with Al Bhed blood in them Rikku said.  
Rikku put the Mystic Sphere and the med in the bag her dad gave her.  
What's your name? The woman asked.  
My name is Cid and what are yours?

Mine is Lulu and the hater is Wakka.  
Cid tossed the same looking Sphere and Lulu did but it sent Rikku to where Yuna is.

At Verdanturf Town.  
In front of the Pokémon Center.  
Reina if you're still there please snap out of it Flannery said as a black hole appeared and out came an 8 year old girl.  
Yikes! If I don't give Yuna this med quickly then everyone will die the girl said.  
The girl grabbed one of her Blast Grenades and threw it at Yuna and it hit Yuna knocked her out for 6 seconds.  
Got to act fast the girl said.  
What are you doing to Reina? Flannery asked.  
Who? The girl asked.  
The person you hit with that item Flannery said.  
The put the med in Yuna's mouth and the wings on the back disappeared.  
First her name is not whatever you called her and second who are you? The girl asked.|  
I'm Flannery the former gym leader of Lavaridge town Flannery said.  
Ok Flannery I'm Rikku.  
The guy returns his Machoke to it's Pokeball and left.  
note: i'm going have him return to battle Reina again.  
Why did you called her Yuna? Flannery asked.  
Simple cause it's her name Rikku said.  
No I'm sure her name is Reina Flannery said.  
Maybe when she came here she didn't where she came from or who she is Rikku said.

3 days later.  
At Verdanturf Town.

Inside the Pokémon Center.  
So Rikku since you're not from here what do you think of Pokémon? Flannery asked.  
Based on what I've seen so far they are cute yet they can be scary as well and cool looking Rikku said.  
Reina came out from the back with all 6 of her Pokémon with her.  
So are we ready to leave? Flannery asked.  
Yea and did you catch that Phanpy? Reina asked.  
No I decided to let it go back in the wild Flannery said.

Just then Nurse Joy walks up to Rikku.  
So Rikku do you have a Pokémon yet? Nurse Joy asked.  
No Rikku asked.  
Well here we give starter Pokémon to beginning trainers but they are not your normal starter Pokémon Types you see we have a Ralts, a Tyrogue and an Eevee (note I didn't want the normal fire, water and grass starters) Nurse Joy said.  
Doesn't Eevee evolve into 5 different Pokémon Rikku said as she learned that Eevee evolve into Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and a Flareon from Flannery.  
That right and we have a Thunderstone, Water stone and a Fire stone if you choose Eevee Nurse Joy said.  
I'm not sure Rikku said.  
Here's an idea I have 3 cards with a picture Ralts, Tyrogue and Eevee on each of them and you choose one card and whatever is on that card is your starter Pokémon Flannery suggested.  
That's a good idea Nurse Joy said.

Flannery placed 3 cards on the table.  
Now choose one card Flannery said.  
I pick the middle one Rikku said as she flipped it around and it revealed an Eevee.  
Here's Eevee Pokeball and a Pokédex and five Pokeballs also the stones i'd mentioned Nurse Joy said as she gave them to Rikku.

In the Rusturf Tunnel.  
Eevee come on out Rikku said.  
Eevee walks up to Rikku and starts to rub against her leg.  
I think he likes me Rikku said.  
No she Flannery said.  
Oh I didn't know Rikku said.  
By the way who are you? Reina asked.  
Your cousin Rikku Yuna Rikku said.  
Yuna who's that? Reina asked.  
You Rikku said pointing to Reina.  
But my name is Reina.  
Here it is but back where we're from it's Yuna Rikku said.  
Ok I guess Reina said.  
So Rikku are you going to do the Gym challenge and challenge the 8 gym leaders of Hoenn? Flannery asked.  
Since Yuna has already started I'll do the next Region Gym challenge Rikku said.

The 3 of them continue to walk towards the end of the cave and a single Whismur is blocking the exit.  
I think it's the same Whismur that Injured that Phanpy Flannery said.  
Can I battle it? Rikku asked.  
Eevee ran in front of Rikku to battle Whismur.  
Eevee Tackle Rikku said.  
Whismur dodged the attack and lightly pushed Eevee aside.  
Vee vee vee (What the hell) Eevee said.  
Whis mur whis mur (Go play with one of the weaker ones around here) Whismur said.  
It seems like Whismur is just toying with Eevee Reina said.  
Eevee Dig Rikku said.  
Eevee dug underground to attack Whismur.  
Whis mur mur (she's persistent I'll give her that) Whismur said.  
Whismur charged up his fist with ice on it.  
Eevee then dug out from behind Whismur but Whismur turns around and hit Eevee with an ice punch but Eevee manage to hold off the attack and deal some damage to Whismur.  
Whis mur (Not bad kid) Whismur said.  
Eevee go for another Tackle Rikku commanded.  
As Eevee went for the Tackle Whismur's ears closed up and fires a hyper sound attack and cause Eevee to faint.  
Hyper Voice Reina said.  
Eevee return Rikku said.

"Go Marshtomp" Reina said. "Marshtomp start it with a take down."  
Marshtomp ran towards Whismur and at the same time using it's power to take out Whismur but went for another Ice punch but the power of the Take down was too much for him and Whismur was taken out.  
"It seems your Eevee weaken it quite a bit to the point that all it took was a single Take down" Flannery said.  
"Go Pokeball" Reina said.  
A red light engulfs Whismur into the Pokeball and the Pokeball shakes once, twice and then it finally stops.  
As soon as Whismur was caught surrounded the Pokeball and then sent to prof. Birch lab.  
"It seems that you have the 6 Pokémon you can have on you so that's why Whismur was sent to Prof. Birch" Flannery said.  
That's where he went Reina said.

An hour later the 3 of them was out of the cave and as soon as they were out Reina saw a house with a Pc in it.  
Route 116.  
"Hey professor Can you sent Whismur over and I'll send over Kirlia" Reina said.  
"Ok I'm ready over here" Birch said as he placed Whismur Pokeball on the machine.  
Reina did the same and Whismur and Kirlia was sent over.  
"I got Kirlia over here" Birch said.  
"And I got Whismur over here" Reina said.

The 3 of them went to a table.  
Reina grabbed Whismur Pokeball and scanned it. "Let's see what attacks you know." She said as she thumbed the next button on the Pokédex.  
"Whismur. Registered trainer: Reina. Gender: Male. Caught in Rusturf Tunnel in the Hoenn region. Moves: Ice Punch, Hyper Voice, Stomp, Rest."  
"So Whismur has a good basic move set" Flannery said.  
"It seems so" Reina said.  
"Let get going" Rikku said.  
"Yea" Reina said.  
Flannery checked her watch and saw it was 9 pm.  
"We might want to sleep here for night since it's 9 at night" Flannery said.  
"Oh I guess so" Rikku said.

In their room.  
"Eevee come on out" Rikku said as she tossed her Pokeball.  
"Eev vee eev ee."  
Rikku picked up Eevee and put her on the bed next to herself.  
"Good idea" Flannery said as she tossed a Pokeball and out came Cubone.  
"Cu cu bon cu."  
"Sure" Flannery said as she pick up Cubone onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Final Fantasy X & Pokémon._

* * *

Route 116.

Pokémon Centre.

At a table.

So Reina do you know what Pokémon are you going to use against your dad? Flannery asked.

So far I'm going to use Golbat for it's speed and Whismur but the last one I don't know yet Reina said.

How bout if you catch any Pokémon that will be the final team member Flannery suggested.

I guess so Reina said.

I'm bored Rikku said.

Let's get going Reina said.

An hour later.

At Rustboro City.

Hay did you hear a stupid guy is trying to Beat the Bagon that is causing trouble at the Pokémon Centre a guy said as he ran to where it is.

Did you hear that? Reina asked.

Yea I want to see that happen Rikku said as she went over there and so did Reina and Flannery.

* * *

At the area Bagon is.

Bagon you're mine a Guy said. Go Nidoking.

The tossed his Pokeball and let out the drill Pokémon.

All Bagon did was laughed.

Nidoking Horn Attack the commanded.

Nidoking went in for the attack but Bagon Dodge it and counter with a Headbutt and Push Nidoking back a bit.

Nidoking Brick Break.

Nidoking goes in for a Powerful chop and Bagon did get some damage but as soon as it got hit Bagon Launches a Fire Blast where Nidoking had no time to counter.

Protect.

With a second to spare Nidoking used Protect at the last second and rendered the Fire Blast useless.

That was close Nidoking Rain Dance.

Nidoking did just that and a thunder cloud appears above them.

Thunder combine with Giga Impact.

Ba ba gon (So you're going to end this).

Bagon Charged at Nidoking and Nidoking attacks Bagon with it's Thunder/ Giga Impact combo and even with the combo Bagon gave one hell of a fight but in the end both Bagon and Nidoking fainted.

Pokeball go the said as he threw a Pokeball at Bagon.

The Pokeball began to shake back and forth until it came to a complete stop.

The guy picked up Bagon Pokeball. Nidoking Return.

Reina walks up to the guy.

That was a good battle Reina said.

Thanks I have two other Pokémon on me other than Nidoking the guy said.

Can we have a battle? Reina asked.

Sure and my name is Stephen.

Reina.

Stephen tossed a Pokeball in the air a red light let out Charmeleon.

Charrr

A fire type huh Rikku said.

Go Golbat Reina said.

Reina battles Stephen's Charmeleon and Charmeleon beats Golbat

thanks for the awesome battle Reina said

Same and I'm out of here Stephen said.

Hope we battle again Reina said as Stephen left.

* * *

With Ash and co.

We're here at Petalburg City Gym Ash said.

So May can you tell what Pokemon are you going to use? Max asked.

Don't worry Max May said very confident.

The 3 of them enters the gym.

May and Ash you've got the required number of Pokemon needed Norman said. and where is Reina?

On our way through route 111 we ran into a bit of trouble with a Dragonair and she decided to help it Ash said.

I see Ash let's have our battle today and May afterwards Norman said.

At the Gym

Norman and Ash goes to their places.

This is a 3 on 3 match an only the challenger may change Pokémon the ref said.

Slakoth I choose you Norman said as he tossed Slakoth's Pokeball in the air and released him.

Slaa.

Camerupt I choose you Ash said as he did the same as Norman. Camerupt Sunny Day.

Slakoth Hidden power Norman calls out to Slakoth as Slakoth fires a Hidden Power and it scores a direct hit and it was a Steel type but the attack didn't faze Camerupt at all.

At that time Camerupt finally got the Sunny Day up.

Dig Ash said as Camerupt Dug underground.

Double Team as Slakoth's body glows white and creates six copies of itself. As soon as it comes out fire a Shadow Ball.

Slakoth waits for Camerupt to come out.

Sorry to disappoint you but Camerupt ain't coming out just yet Camerupt Erup-quake Ash said.

Camerupt first fires a barrage of Eruption to put Norman off guard.

Dodge them Norman said not only did Slakoth clones disappear but Slakoth had a hard time dodging Camerupt's Eruption and got hit by 5 of them and then a powerful Earthquake Hit him next to which k.o. Slakoth.

Slakoth is unable to battle the winner is Camerupt the ref said.

Slakoth return Norman said as he return his Pokémon to it's Pokeball. Go Vigoroth.

Camerupt hit him with Dig.

Dodge it at the last second.

Vigoroth did just that as when Camerupt came up Vigoroth dodged the attack.

Focus Punch.

Fire Blast.

Camerupt fires a powerful Fire blast but Vigoroth speed was able to slide by the attack and then hit Camerupt with a powerful Focus Punch.

Camerupt can you get up?

Camerupt started to get up and then shot a Flamethrower in the air.

Hyper Beam.

Fire your own.

Both Camerupt and Vigoroth fires a Hyper Beam and the attacks were so strong that both Pokémon fell to the ground with spires in their eyes.

Camerupt and Vigoroth are unable to battle the ref said.

Both Ash and Norman recalls their Pokémon back.

Slaking I choose you.

Pikachu let's go Ash said as Pikachu ran onto the field.

Let's start it off strong Mega Kick.

Dodge and then use Thunderbolt.

Pikachu just barely dodged it attack but Slaking hit Pikachu with a Mega Punch which Pikachu was sent flying into a wall.

Volt Tackle.

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi.

Dodge it Norman said but Slaking was shocked by Pikachu Static ability.

Pikachu hit Slaking and knocked onto the floor.

Slaking Bulk up.

Slaking got up and used Bulk up to increase it's attack and defense.

Body Slam.

Slaking did as his trainer said and swashed Pikachu and as Slaking moved from the spot Pikachu had spires.

Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Slaking the ref said.

Ash walks up to Pikachu and grabs him into his arm and goes back to the trainer box.

You did good buddy Sceptile I choose you Ash said.

Bulk up.

Sceptile Bullet Seed.

Sceptile jump on the wall and uses it like it's a tree and then fires Bullet Seed at Slaking and it did barely any damage.

Hyper Beam.

Dodge it and then use Pound.

Slaking fires it's Hyper Beam but at the last moment dodged it and the used Pound on it and Slaking went backwards a bit.

Leaf Blade follow by Dragon Claw.

Sceptile runs towards Slaking and slashes him with a Leaf Blade and then follows up with a Dragon Claw and Slaking falls on the ground.

The ref looks at Slaking and sees it has fainted.

Slaking is unable to battle the winner is Sceptile and the winner of the match is Ash the ref said.

* * *

Back with Reina

So Riena are you going to catch a Pokemon in Petalburg woods? Flannery asked.

Reina nods.

Me too Rikku said as they exit the city.

Route 204.

this is where i caught my Kirlia when it was still a Ralts Reina said.

I thought they are found at Route 202 Flannery said.

Yea they are but this one followed me from Route 202 Reina said.

Why? Flannery asked.

Well since I gave her an Oran Berry back on route 202 and she's been following till i caught her Reina said.

Reina and co then enters the woods and Rikku sees a Pichu.

I'm catching it Rikku said. Go Eevee.

Eevee ran over towards Pichu to battle it.

Eevee start it off with a Tackle Rikku shouted.

Eevee rushed over there as he went to hit Pichu with force behind it but Pichu fires a weak electric attack that paralyzed Eevee in the process and stopping Eevee in it's tracks.

Pichu comes running towards Eevee with it's left hand in front of him ready to punch Eevee.

Eevee Dig Rikku said as Eevee quickly dug underground to dodge the attack.

That was a Mega Punch Reina said.

Eevee Tackle while you're underground.

Pichu tried to look for it to know where it will strike.

Eevee Shoot a Shadow Ball out of the hole to confuse Pichu Rikku shouted.

Eevee shoot many, Shadow Ball out of the ground while Pichu was still where it was coming from.

While it's confuse Tackle it Rikku said as Eevee quickly came out of a hole behind Pichu and Tackled Pichu Down.

Pi pi pi chu chu.

Pichu checks sparks.

I think Pichu going for a Thundershock Flannery said.

Pichu then got up.

Pichu fires and electric attack at Eevee and deals some damage on her but she tackles right through the attack and Hit Pichu with another Tackle and knocks him down again.

Go Pokeball Rikku said as she threw a red and white ball at Pichu and a red light engulfs

Pichu inside the Pokeball.

Hopefully this does the trick Reina said.

The Pokeball shakes one, twice until it finally stops.

Alright I caught Pichu Rikku said as she picked up the Pokeball. Eevee do you want to be an Electric type, like Pichu?

Eevee shakes her head.

Ee ee vee vee eve vee (I want to be like Flannery's Torkoal a Fire Type)

I think she wants the fire stone Reina said.

Really? Rikku asked.

Eevee nods.

I think seeing my Torkoal and that guy Charmeleon got her wanted to be a fire type Flannery said.

Rikku grabs her Fire stone from her bag and put it on the ground and Eevee ran to it and touches it and the she starts to glow white.

Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. It's has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow.

Reina grabs her Pokédex.

_Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire. _

Flar eon fla eon (I look awesome).

Pichu come on out Rikku said as she let Pichu out. Are you ok?

Pichu looked at Flareon with an confused look on it's face.

Pi pi pi chu chu pi? (Umm are you that Eevee that just beat me or am I wrong).

Flar fla eon (no you're not).

Guys let's go Reina said.

Pichu ran up Rikku's shoulder.

You ready? Rikku asked.

Pi.

The gang then spent the rest of the day exiting the forest and as they exit the forest they ran into Ash and co.

Ash? Reina asked.

Reina? Ash asked.

So sis did you catch any more Pokémon? May asked.

Yea two Reina said.

What ones? May asked.

Well a Whismur like you have and that Dragonair Reina said.

Is it strong? May asked.

I caught it in Rusturf tunnel where it was attacking any ground types that enter Reina said.

Why Ground Types? May asked.

Don't know but it has Ice Punch and it has a strong punch behind it so it's a lot more powerful than other Whismur Reina said.

Well Ash and I got our new Badge May said showing off her new badge (if I said May will get to battle Norman I just skipped it instead) and Rikku looks at the badge and May gets confused by this. Haven't you seen a Gym Badge before?

Rikku shook her head.

You see she comes from the same place as me Reina said.

Oh May said.

How old is she?

Well Nurse Joy of Verdanturf Town gave her a Pokémon but she can't enter any Leagues until she's ten unless Prof. Birch gives the ok Reina said.

And I take it you just caught that Pichu? May asked.

Rikku wasn't sure if she could trust May as she just nods.

Pichu could tell that Rikku was a little nervous with the girl with the bandana on her head.

Pi pi chu chu? (Are you alright?).

Rikku nods.

Why isn't Rikku talking? Flannery asked.

I guess she feels she can't trust May Reina said.

What did I do? May asked.

Nothing, I think it may take a bit of time for her trust you Reina said.

Are you going to battle Dad? May asked.

Yea but I can decide on the final Pokémon Reina said.

How bout you use Dragonair? May asked.

No I want my battle against Dad to be good not overpowered Reina said.

But if you have no other Pokémon to choose from then choose Dragonair May said.

Only if I have to Reina said as she was interrupted by Rikku.

Yuna Lairon pick him Rikku quickly said.

But I don't know if I can win with him Reina said.

What do you mean? May asked.

You see I was easily beaten with Lairon Reina said.

I see you lost your confident as a Trainer Ash said.

But I faced a guy with his Charmeleon where I had my Golbat face it after a long fought battle I was defeated Reina said.

I think I get it because you lost against someone who defeated your Lairon you lost your confidence but just because you lost one battle that doesn't mean you can call it quits Ash said.

Reina realized that what Ash said was right.

I'm going to use Sandshrew to start it off Reina said.

How bout we set up camp for the night? Ash suggested.

It is getting late Reina said.

How bout we get some fire wood Ash said.

A while later the gang got some fire wood, and Rikku used Flareon to lite the fire wood.

Pikachu and Pichu decided to talk to each other.

Pi pi pi chu chu (Hi Pikachu you look like you've won a lot of battles).

Pika pi pi pika pika pi (yea I've have but lost count a long time ago how many I've won)

Flareon come on over here Rikku said as Flareon ran over to her and the she layed beside Rikku.


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Final Fantasy X & Pokémon._

* * *

The next morning.

Guys May, Ash and Max I'm going back you guys as I'm going to be going with Rikku and Flannery to face Dad Reina said.

If that your choice Max said.

But May said as she was interrupted by Ash.

May let her do this and beside we'll meet her at Ever Grande Conference Ash said.

Umm before we leave how did Rikku decide on evolving into Flareon? May asked.

She let her decide and she decided on a Fire Pokemon Reina said.

May let's go Ash said.

Ok Ashy May said as Ash, Max and herself left.

Rikku what is it about them that you don't trust? Reina asked.

Flareon, Pichu Return Rikku said as a red light went around her two Pokémon and return them to their Pokéballs. I wish I could say but I can't.

The 3 of them then went on to Petalburg City and then went to the gym and Reina went to battle her Dad.

Their battle went on pretty even she started it off with Sandshrew and her Dad Norman started with Slakoth, Slakoth hit Sandshrew with some hard attacks like Shadow Ball but midway in the match Sandshrew evolve into Sandslash and then Hit Slakoth with a Powerful Crush Claw and with that it took out Slakoth. Next Norman sent out Vigoroth and Vigoroth quickly took out Sandslash with a Slash. Next Reina sent out Golbat and midway through the battle it evolve into Crobat and it took out Vigoroth with Quick Impact. Norman sent his final Pokémon Slaking out and then without warning it fires a Hyper Beam and took out Crobat. Sent her Whismur out and after a few Ice punch to Slaking's Left Leg it froze it's leg to the ground and then hit Slaking with DynamicPunch and Slaking go hit into the wall but was not out yet as he hit Whismur with a Hammer Arm but Whismur used Endure to survive the hit then launches a Hyper Voice towards Slaking to which it gets taken out for a loop.

Slaking is unable to battle the winner is Whismur and the winner of the match is Reina the ref said.

Norman gave Reina the Balance Badge.

So where's our next gym battle location? Reina asked.

Fortree City Flannery said.

I think I remember the gym leader there she's known for having Flying types Norman said.

Thanks Dad Reina said.

Young lady I see Pokéballs on your belt but I can see that you're only 8 years old why is that? When you have to be ten years of age to get a Pokémon license Norman said.

Can we leave? Rikku asked as she was uncomfortable with Norman comment.

Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable with the comment I just said.

Flareon come on out Rikku said as Flareon came out of her Pokeball.

So your starter was Eevee? Norman asked to which Rikku nods. I see.

Flareon walks up to Rikku and rubs her leg.

You hungry girl? Rikku asked as Flareon stomach growled.

Follow me Norman said as he led them to the green house where there is some Pokémon food that fire types loves and gave Flareon some.

Wow she's chomping it down in no time flat Norman said.

Yea she's got quite the appetite Rikku said.

Isn't that May's Beautifly? Reina asked.

And there's your Kirlia since Prof. Birch came over and gave it over to me Norman said as Kirlia came over to Reina.

Kir kir lia lia kir (I want to come with you Reina).

Dad here's my Lairon and Sandslash Reina said as she gave them to her Dad.

I'll take good care of them Norman said as Flareon finished eating.

Kirlia I'll come for some other time Reina said.

Kir (But).

I think she wanted to come with you Flannery said.

I know but I kind of want to have 3 Pokemon I'm using plus Dragonair with me incase I want to catch some new Pokemon Reina said.

Kirlia grabs onto Reina left leg.

I think she wants to go with you Norman said.

Do you girl? Reina asked.

Kirlia nods.

Dad where's Kirlia Pokeball? Reina asked.

Right here in my hand Norman said as he passed it to Reina.

* * *

Route 204.

Let's stay here for a while and let everyone play Flannery said.

Sure Pichu come on out Rikku said as Pichu came out of it's Pokeball.

Reina let her 4 Pokémon out of their Pokeball.

Dra dra dra nair nair (where's Lairon and Sandshrew (not knowing it evolved) and I'm hungry).

Reina gave all the Pokémon their food.

So do you have any idea who you're going to use? Rikku asked.

Nope Reina said.

Well Dragonair is a clear choice Flannery said to which Dragonair stop eating as he heard this.

Dra dra nair nair dra (A battle with a gym leader).

I think your comment got to Dragonair Rikku said.

Do you want to battle the gym leader in Fortree City? Reina asked.

Dra dra (Not sure yet).

Dragonair went back to eating.

Reina I heard at Petalburg City Pokémon Centre that Champion Steven Stone will be at Mauville City for an exhibition match in a month Flannery said.

So we might see Ash there Reina said.

Maybe Flannery said.

* * *

A few weeks later.

At Slateport City.

Rikku does Flareon knows any fire type moves? Flannery asked.

I'll show you Flareon come on out Rikku said as she let out Flareon out.

Flar flar eon eon? (Can we go train Rikku?).

Flareon Fire Spin Rikku commanded.

Flareon shot a spiro of fire in the air.

Is that enough proof? Rikku said.

Yep Flannery said.

Sorry about making you use fire spin Rikku said.

Flareon walks up to Rikku left leg and begins to rub against it.

I think she's not mad at you Reina said.

Looks that way Rikku said. What do you want?

Flar flar (I'm hungry).

Let's go in the Pokemon Centre Rikku said.

* * *

In the Pokémon Centre.

Did you hear Gym leader from Dewford Town is coming here tomorrow to teach some rookie trainers a kid said.

Rikku did you hear that? Reina said.

yeah so what Rikku said not knowing that he's a very important guy.

you'll think you're better than him a kid said.

I never said i was better, i just don't care about him Rikku said.

how bout we battle to see who is better a kid said. Go Zubat.

A bat Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

Let's teach him a lesson go Pichu Rikku said.

Zubat Supersonic the kid said.

Pichu it by rolling to the left and then use Mega Punch Rikku command.

Zubat fires a sonic wave at Pichu but Pichu rolled out of the way and then Punched Zubat and went backwards a bit.

Fire Punch.

Air Cutter.

Before Pichu able to hit Zubat, Zubat stuck Pichu with an Air Cutter but it barely did anything.

Poison Fang.

Fire Punch.

This time Pichu punches Zubat that has fire on it.

Now that you're close ThunderShock.

Whirlwind.

It's paralyzed due to Pichu using it's Mega Punch.

Pichu fires an electric attack on Zubat and it faints from it.

That's it? Rikku said.

Lady he's just a beginner trainer like you a lady said.

And who are you? Rikku asked not looking.

I'm Slateport City Nurse Joy.

I didn't I see you in Verdanturf Town? Rikku asked.

Oh you must have seen my 3rd oldest sister Joy said.

Reina showed a picture of the nurse joy in Hoenn.

That's a lot of sisters Rikku said.

Rikku you should take the Gym Challenge Joy said.

You see Nurse Joy from Verdanturf Town gave her a Pokémon even thou she's 8 years old Reina said.

She must have her reason and since she has a Pokémon she can take the Gym Challenge Joy said.

2 actually Reina corrected her.

So you caught a Pokémon then Miss Joy said.

Yes Pichu and he's quite strong Rikku said.

Can you show me the Pokémon the nurse Joy of Verdanturf Town gave you Joy said.

Flareon come on out Rikku said as Flareon came out of her Pokeball.

Flareon ran to Rikku leg.

So she gave you an Eevee and she gives the rookie trainers a Water Stone, Fire Stone and a Thunder Stone if they choose Eevee Joy said.

Yea so does Pichu evolve with a Thunderstone? Rikku asked wondering if it does.

No it evolve with happiness to Pikachu and then evolve with a Thunderstone into Raichu Joy said.

Rikku looks at Raichu on the Pokédex and likes the looks of Pichu.

I think I'll keep Pichu the way it is

Pi pi chu chu (I like what my final form looks like, I want get more power).

I think Pichu likes the look of Raichu Reina said to which Pichu nods.

Flar lar eon Flar eon lar eon eon (Power is all you want isn't Strength and Special Strength is good).

Pi pi chu (No just Power).

The next Day.

So Nurse Joy when is Brawly supposed to be here? Reina asked.

1 hour Joy said but was interrupted by a guy.

Nope now a Blue hair man said.

The Blue hair man is wearing an Orange T-shirt and wearing a Blue Jeans shorts with Blue Sandals on.

Reina how many badges have you got since you beat me the blue hair guy said.

I got 5 badges and so have Ash and May Reina said. By the way Brawly I hear you're teaching rookie Trainers today Reina said.

Yep By the way I hear that in 6 months (I figure that is how long it will take for Reina to get her other badges) that there having an huge Tournament in the Valley of the Champions (I don't care if the name suck I couldn't think of a better name) which is 4 towns away from Ever Grande Conference Brawly said.

I might enter it Reina said.

If you do good luck Brawly said as he went to the area where the trainers were at that he's going teach.

Let's go Rikku said as Flannery, Reina and herself left.

* * *

Slateport City.

Last night while both of you were busy Flareon and I overheard saying that some guy with a Bagon defeated his Smoochum is just one move a fire type and it also defeated Swinub as well Rikku said.

Isn't a Bagon a Dragon Type? Reina asked.

Yea but defeating ice type with one move then that Bagon must be strong Flannery said.

I think it's that guy Stephen that beat you Yuna Rikku said.

I was thinking the same thing Reina said.

They exit the city and see a kid wearing Blue jacket over a black T-shirt with a pic of Salamence on it. Also he has Black Pants, Black Gloves on his hands and Black boots on.

Reina run to the kid.

Hey are you Stephen? Reina asked.

The kid turned around.

Yea and have you got any new Pokémon? Stephen asked.

Same ones as last time Reina said.

So do you know about the Tournament in the Valley of the Champions? Stephen asked.

Yea Brawly told me about it Reina said.

What I heard Hoenn Champion is going to be there but I don't know who that is thou Stephen said. Charmeleon come on out.

Charrr.

Hey Charmeleon Reina said.

Char mel eon char eon char (Steve I want a nice juicy Cheese burger with all the fixings).

Stephen knew what Charmeleon wanted.

Later Charmeleon Stephen said.

Char eon (awe rats).

What did he want? Reina asked.

A Cheese Burger with all the fixings Stephen said.

Why a cheese burger? Reina asked.

He just loves it and he'll stop battling if he doesn't get one Stephen said.

Isn't that a costly thing for him? Reina asked.

Yea but with the Money Mom sends me since when I come home mom makes Charmeleon 3 of them as a good job for him Stephen said.

Ok Reina said.

Stephen then approaches Rikku.

Hi there Stephen said.

Flareon come on out Rikku said as Flareon came out of her Pokeball.

Flareon growled at Stephen.

What did I do? Stephen asked as he is totally confused.

What's wrong girl? Rikku asked.

Flar eon lar flar eon (Only I'm allowed to get close other than our traveling buds).

I think she don't want him near you Flannery said. Go Torkoal.

A shelled fire turtle came out.

Torkoal can you see why, Flareon is growling at Stephen? Flannery asked.

Torkoal walks toward Flareon.

Tor koal koal tor? (Why are you treating Stephen so harsh?).

Flar flar eon eon flar (Mind your business this has nothing to do with you).

Tor tor koal? (Why are you angry?).

Flar lar eon lar flar eon (Simple I'm the only one allowed to be near my Trainer).

Torkoal laughs.

I guess something funny? Flannery said. Torkoal was I right?

Torkoal nods.

Flareon be nice Rikku said.

Flareon refuse to do so.

Come on out Pikachu Stephen said as he tossed the Pokeball in the and a red light let Pikachu out.

Pi pi pika pi pika pi chu? (Is it time to battle Stephen?).

No it's not can you deal with Flareon? Stephen asked.

Pikachu nods.

Pikachu walks to where Flareon is.

Pi pi pika pi? (Why are you mad at my trainer?).

Flar flar eon eon (Because only I'm allowed to get close to my trainer).

Pi pi pi, pika pika pi (just because you are her Pokémon, that doesn't mean you can be a little brat).

FLAR FLAR! (I'M A WHAT!).

Pi pi pi pika pika pi (you heard me, you are being a spoiled brat hogging your trainer to yourself).

Flareon started to cry.

Pi pi? (did I do something bad to her?).

Flareon walks up right next to Pikachu.

Eon flar flar eon (you're right about everything you just said about me).

Pikachu mouth dropped in shock.

Eon (And beside).

Flareon then jumps on top of Pikachu.

What's going on? Stephen asked

I think my Flareon likes Pikachu Rikku said.

pi pi? (And beside what?).

Flar flar (I like you).

Pi pi ... pika pi (but i ... i might not like you back).

But Pikachu might not like her back Stephen said.

Pikachu push Flareon off of him and ran behind Stephen.

What's wrong? Stephen asked.

Pi pi pika (I'll never understand girls) Pikachu said hiding behind Stephen.

She can't be that bad Stephen said.

Pi pi (Yes she is).

Pikachu is scared of Flareon Reina said.

So anyways where are you guys heading? Stephen asked.

First Mauville City to see Steven Stone Rikku said.

Then we're going to Fortree City for my Gym battle Reina said.

I guess we separate at Mauville City Stephen said.

So do you have a Thunderstone? Rikku asked.

I do but I think Pikachu still can grow before evolving Stephen said.

Has it learned all of it's moves yet? Rikku asked.

Yea but I feel he still can grow Stephen said. So do you have any other Pokémon than Flareon?

Yea Pichu and he's more of a battler and he prefer physical moves Rikku said.

So moves that are close range Stephen said.

Yep Rikku said.

The 4 of them sat at a bench to eat some food.

Flannery let her Cubone out, Stephen let Bagon & Nidoking out, and Reina let all of her Pokémon out of their Pokeball.

Crobat saw Charmeleon and knew who it was right away.

So you choose a Mudkip then Stephen said.

Yep Reina said.

Is that the Golbat I beat? Stephen asked.

Charmeleon fires a Flamethrower at Dragonair but Dragonair Countered by firing an Ice Beam and it went right through and douse the flame and froze his mouth shut.

Wow I never seen Charmeleon lose when it came to fire and ice attack beat his Flamethrower and froze his mouth in the process Stephen.

Serve him right for attacking Dragonair Reina said.

Nidoking walks over to Dragonair.

Nid king nid ndi (wow you're strong freezing the fools mouth like that).

Dra dra? (Do you want some?).

Nidoking shook his head.

Dra (thought so).

Rikku was sitting near Stephen while Reina beside Flannery.

Rikku does Pichu want to get more powerful? Stephen asked.

Rikku sigh. More than you know

Pikachu let have a friendly match against Pichu Stephen said.

Pikachu ran in front of Stephen while Pichu did the same but in front of Rikku.

Pikachu let Pichu go first.

Pichu Fire Punch.

Pichu went over to punch Pikachu which it's fist was covered with fire as it went to punch Pikachu.

Dodge it with Agility.

Pikachu easily the attack as Pikachu Backflip to dodge the attack and was behind Pichu.

Iron tail.

Pikachu tail glowed steel as he went to hit Pichu.

Pichu dodge it then use Mega Punch.

Pichu tried to dodge the attack but Pikachu was a bit fast for him and Pikachu slammed Pichu with an iron Tail and went flying several feet forwards.

Pichu are you ok?

Pichu got up.

Pi (Hell yea).

Pikachu Dig.

Pikachu dug underground.

Pichu don't let Pikachu intimidate you when it comes out dodge and then hit it with Mega Punch.

Now.

Pikachu came out of the ground behind Pichu.

Mega Kick.

Pikachu went to kick Pichu but Pichu turns around and then went to Punch Pikachu and their two attacks collided and even thou Pikachu had more experience Pichu refuse to go down without a fight and force each other to go backwards.

Even thou Pichu have only been in one battle and Pikachu who knows it looks like Pichu has been in more Reina said.

It's Mega Punch gave Zubat a bit of trouble when it hit Flannery said.

Pikachu go for another Mega Kick Stephen command.

Mega Punch Rikku said.

The two attacks hit again the result was same as the two was force to go backwards.

That Pichu is strong but it's time to end this.

I was thinking the same.

Volt Tackle.

Pichu I know you won't go down without a fight do Fire Punch.

Pichu fist lite on fire and then charged towards Pikachu as Pikachu is surrounded by electricity as the two collide and both Pikachu & Pichu Faints.

Wow and Pikachu has defeated Suicune before Stephen said.

You ok Pichu? Rikku asked.

Pichu got up. Pi pi pika pi (yea and that was a great battle).

Pi (Same) Pikachu said.

I hear there's the Trick house up north from here but I don't think it's worth my time Stephen said.

Why? Rikku asked.

One the man there is nuts and two some of his tricks are insane.

What do you mean insane?

If we go there you'll see.

How bout we go west and avoid it all together?

Sure Stephen said as as he recalls all his Pokemon except Pikachu to their Pokeball.

Flannery recalls Torkoal & Cubone to their Pokeball, Reina did the same recalls her Pokémon except Kirlia to their Pokeball.

Pichu ran on to Rikku shoulder and Pikachu ran on Stephen shoulder

* * *

2 weeks later.

Mauville City.

Flar flar (bye cutie).

Pikachu just stuck it's tong out.

Be nice Stephen said.

Pika pi (She creeps me out).

Pi pi chu chu pi (I can't believe the person I'd tied with is such a wuss to girls) Pichu said while laughing.

Be nice Pichu Rikku said.

Pi (but it's fun).

Next time you'll see me I'll have my 6th badge Stephen.

Bye Reina said as Stephen left.

Reina and co went in the Mauville Arena.

* * *

In the Mauville Arena.

Now is the event that you all been waiting for I'm Jack Blaze and here comes the Hoenn Champion Jack said as Steven Stone came out.

A man with light blue hair comes out wearing a black Suit on with a stripe of purple on each side and purple dress shoes.

The man walks to Jack Blaze.

Grabs the mic.

In a few days we'll be having a 32 battle tournament and the winner gets an Pokémon egg Steven said. But first the match you all been waiting for.

Elite 4 member Drake came out and went to his side.

Leader of the Elite 4 Drake Sky is going to face Steven Stone and if Drake wins he'll be the new champ Jack said.

Steven went to his side.

Flygon Time to battle Drake said as he let out Flygon.

Metagross let's go Steven said as he too let out his Pokémon.

Start it off with Flamethrower Drake commanded.

Flygon shot a burst of a fire at Metagross.

Too predictable use Psychic on the flamethrower and send it back.

Metagross used it's Psychic on the Flamethrower and stop it in it's tracks and sent it back at Flygon.

Bullet Punch.

Using it's fist it zoomed right to where Flygon is.

Ice Punch.

At the last moment using the speed of the bullet punch it manage to get up close for an Ice Punch and sent Flygon back to Drake side.

Flygon Fire Blast Drake said as he knew Steven would use psychic on it.

I can see right through you Metagross Protect Steven said as a green sphere surrounded Metagross render Fire Blast useless.

Metagross Magnet Rise Steven said as Metagross levitated.

So only fire type moves can inflict heavy damage, Flygon use Fire Punch.

Harden Steven said.

Metagross body became rock hard as Flygon hit Metagross as the attack just bounced off.

Stone Edge.

Metagross let it get close.

Meta.

Flygon sent many rocks flying towards Metagross.

Now Psychic on those rock.

Metagross stop the attack dead in it's tracks.

Sent it back.

Using psychic Metagross sent the Stone edge back to sender and dealt decent damage.

Not bad now Flamethrower.

Dodge it.

metagross Dodge the attack entirely.

full power Giga Impact.

Metagross charges towards Flygon with force behind it.

dodge it.

Flygon tried to dodge it but since Flygon was so close to Metagross he couldn't Dodge it and Metagross struck Flygon hard and sent flying to Drake side of the field.

Flygon get up Drake said.

Flygon struggle to get up.

Alright Flygon use Fire Blast Drake commanded.

Flygon fires a symbol shaped attack and hits Metagross and due to Giga Impact Metagross is unable to move and the attack hit it's target and caused smoke to appear as Flygon hit Metagross.

it's over Drake said.

Metagross let's end this Ice Punch (I'm not sure if Metagross can learn Ice Punch but here it can) Steven commanded.

As his Metagross is faster than most it hit Flygon with an Ice Punch and with the times 4 weakness to ice it faints.

The winner is Steven Stone Jack said as Drake left the arena.

The next day.

Reina do you know who, you're facing tomorrow? Flannery asked.

I know this much he uses mainly Fighting type, but has a single Espeon on his team but he uses it for physical attacker Reina said.

How bout you use Kirlia? Flannery suggested.

Umm Crobat would be a better choice Rikku said.

No doubt about that but what if he got a Medicham or an ice type Reina said.

Kirlia pops out of her Pokeball.

kir lia rlia ki (Reina can I fight) Kirlia said.

i think she want to fight tomorrow Flannery said.

Win or lose we fight tomorrow Kirlia Reina said.

With Ash.

So Ash do you know who you're facing? Max asked.

All I know is that he uses electric type Ash said.

Max looks on Ash opponent and sees a Pupitar and notices that it is purple instead of the normal colour and sees a Typhlosion an notices that it knows Thunderpunch.

Ash the guy you're facing has a Typhlosion that knows Thunderpunch and has a Pupitar Max said.

I see Ash said knowing who he might use but not quite sure who yet.

May looks on her opponent to know what he/she uses and sees the person uses Steel type and a fire type.

May what are you doing? Max asked.

Just checking on my opponent and I see that this person uses mostly steel type and a few fire types May said.

How bout you use your Whismur? Max asked

Why? May asked.

Simple Whismur knows Fire Punch to Deal with Steel types and it might know a Fighting attack Max said.

Ok i'll use Jigglypuff may said.


End file.
